Portable electronic devices, including wearable electronic devices, have become increasingly popular, and the features and functionality provided by portable electronic devices continue to expand to meet the needs and expectations of many consumers. In addition to keeping time, uses may desire wearable electronic devices to be able to perform a variety of other operations including running software applications. A user may want to access different types of information, such as various aspects related to keeping time, or different application data points, in different contexts. It is therefore desirable to enable a user to access information through a user interface while keeping the user interface simple and intuitive to use.